Revenge solves everything
by Greathron
Summary: I got a review on Toothcup... ivanganev1992 Giving me the perfect outline for this book and the name is a motto of a game that xX69759Xx told me about... in here we have Blaze and Dagur, and Drago. Drago wants revenge for Nightheal beating him. but we don't what to just kill the enemy no. we will kill everyone he is close to. Pic is still the same and also the rating of M.


Revenge solves everything

Chapter 1

Blaze

"Where are you going, sis?" Fire says staying right by me… even though I had told him to go away over 100 times… ok… more like 15-16… but still. Could he not go away? I'm glad I'm his favorite, out of us four but still did he have to match my every paw step? I just wanted to see my boyfriend without Fire crooning and crowing about it. "Go find dad." I growl. "Dad is in a meeting." He says smoothly, "Go to mo…" "Mom told me to go with you…" I moan… mom… I say… She was taking care of burn, that was sick… I sigh… I could not see any way to get out of this… And if I stayed here much longer I was going to be late for my date… "Fine, I'm not waiting for you though." I growl before taking off as fast as I can… then wish I had not raced him so much as he easily keeps up… so much for going to lose him… now what were we going to do?

If dad heard that Dagur was trying to become a nightfury what would he do? And the fact that I was helping? But… I Glare as Fire keeps up easily… Dagur was waiting for me at the ring… He sighs… "You brought your brother again?" He followed… I sigh and shift forms… Fire yells in shock. "WHAT? WE CAN SHIFT FORMS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" He roars. I leap away from him in shock… "Dad never showed you?" I ask in shock… "What's wrong?" Dagur asks… I look over at my boyfriend… "Dad never showed Fire to switch forms…" "That's crazy… Why not?" he asks… "Don't know… but Fire… you have to want to be human then let your mind fill in the image…" I say. He nods slowly then, slowly his body starts shifting. He looked a lot like dad in his human form… "So what are we doing today?" He asked. Dagur smiles… "Hide and seek… you hide we will try to find you… and stay hide this time… you made it to easy list time… standing on a catapult in plain sight." "Ok!" He says and runs off… "And that is how you get him out of the way." Dagur grins at me… I laugh.

Dagur

I hate to admit it but this was crazy… I had done some research and a dragon becomes a teenager within is first year! And then for some reason that none know they slow to the point that they stay teens for years, and dragons don't call each other adults, no matter how old they get, they have to have kids or are still called teens… Some of the real old dragons call them youngling whether or not they have kids. It's strange… but that's just dragons… And I wanted to become a dragon… For the she dragon by my side… it's ok to mate when she would be in human form but… the hatchlings would have trouble surviving or end up as Halflings and made fun of by everyone. And I had always wanted to be a dragon, which was part of the reason everyone called me crazy. But know there was I chance that I could become a dragon…

We make it into our hidden cave and approach the drinks… Blaze hanging right by me with her paw around me. I sigh… none have ever worked. I look over at Blaze… "What are we trying today?" I ask… "Dragons blood, dragon scale, dragon nip, and water." She says… "I believe that we need the essence of what we are turning into for this to work." "We have tried this one before… and nothing happened." I say with a sigh. "That's because your body thinks the new stuff in it is trouble and tries to fight it off that is way this time I'm going to put some of your hair in it and hope that will make it a little more familiar to your body." She says. "That might just work." I mutter thinking of how bad I had felt for a long time after drinking. But I had know that even if we got it right it would still hurt me as I change forms for at least the first time. I smile as we start working.

Drago

I turn as I check Iceburn's wounds, caused by our fight with the doom Alpha, Nightheal Who was a hell lot more powerful then we had thought. And the fact that fool Alva or what ever and gave the Doom Alpha time to get there… But he had killed the Berks Chief, and I had killed him… but the Alpha doom had got away and Berk still was standing… and we where destroyed and Iceburn had been hurt very badly and we had spent the past year trying to get our army back and pump up our power.

"I will kill Nightheal. I will destroy him!" I yell. "Master you don't want to do that." Iceburn says. "YES I DO!" I Scream… "No! You DON'T! You want to destroy everything he cares about! It will slowly destroy him and when he is weak then it will be time to take him out I say we should go after his kids first… or the true Island of Doom." Iceburn says. "What? Are you saying that He is not on the right island?" I ask. "No, He is the Alpha of two Islands… His Nightfury Island, and His birth Island, Berk." Iceburn says…

Iceburn

"So we attack the Nightfury Island?" my master asks. I nod. "Yes." I growl. He nods slowly… "Our army should be strong enough to take out that island since most of the Nightfuries left with Nightheal, leaving the Island mostly unprotected. And we are destroying the island not trying to extend the army." I explain. My master nods starting to see where I was going… "And we let one get away, to go and inform the sad news to Nightheal." I continue. He gives an evil like smile. I nod as I pull the ships off to the Island of doom.

We arrive that very night, "Let's attack." Master says… "You want to fight _**Night**_ furies in the middle of the _**night**_? Let me know how that goes… I on the other hand am waiting till morning when I will have the advantage against the _**Night**_ furies." I say and drift down into the water to get a quick nap in… and hear my master mutter, "He does have a point. We will what for the morning."


End file.
